


放荡谋生

by Loreleii_L



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2018) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreleii_L/pseuds/Loreleii_L
Summary: 女神和妓女在左腿上都同样有一颗美人痣。





	放荡谋生

**Author's Note:**

> 娼妓球，第二人称  
> 灵感来自波德莱尔和让娜迪瓦尔，所以信的部分引用了很多波德莱尔，具体在文后标明

宴会厅的门在你面前推开。  
你第一眼就看到茂丘西奥。他裹着华丽的皮草，宝石和金饰在他耳垂上叮当作响。他被人群和鲜切花枝包围，柔软的嘴唇同时吐出烟圈和笑语。你不知道该把目光停在哪里，他低及乳头的领口还是正漫不经心地把玩着蝴蝶兰的手指，他赤裸的肩头还是高高开叉的下摆里那一小截陷进软垫的光洁小腿。  
你被带到他面前，所有人的眼睛在同一时刻转向你，喧闹的宴会在那个瞬间噤声如病房，让你觉得自己像小巷里被猫群窥视的不速之客。但是当茂丘西奥懒洋洋地把他的绿眼睛——那双弟弟的信里反复写过的融化绿琥珀——转向你，你知道你找对了人。  
茂丘西奥在看到你手中蝴蝶兰的一瞬间明白了你的身份，整个大厅也是，音乐里混进了一些对于他即将离去的小小叹息。他从软榻上坐直身体，对着你露出一个模棱两可的笑容。  
“欢迎，”他说，有些迟疑地念出你的名字，“提伯尔特先生。”

他赤着脚站起来，随意拢了拢快要滑到肚脐的长袍。你跟着他到角落撩起层层叠叠的帷幔，拧开一扇门。这是间小休息室，隔音极好，温暖的房间充满了湿润甜郁的气味，柔软的毯子和枕头簇拥着中心的大床。他在你面前脱掉皮草，像一个自己剥掉包装的礼物，尖翘的乳头和柔软的腰肢在水一样包裹他的紫色丝绸里一览无余。你眯着眼睛看他，企图透过这个光鲜的皮囊描画出他当年的模样来，弟弟那些被你看过千百遍的信又在你耳边响起：  
“亲爱的哥哥：  
您是否一切安好？我已经在维罗纳安定下来，并决定重新开始我的创作，因为我遇见了一个人，一个命运让我遇见的人——我该如何描述我第一眼见到他的情景？脏污也盖不掉那双绿眼睛的光芒，他是我的缪斯，是我的诗歌本身……”

你把他抱到床边坐下，他顺从地搂着你的脖子。“您想自己脱掉它，还是让我来？”茂丘西奥歪着头问你，他声音甜蜜，浓密的长发滚在脖子上。你不回答，戴着手套的手陷在他的卷发里久久地发抖。他打量着你，了然地把你按进他的头发。你闻到椰子油和麝香，还有一丝弟弟的香水，你明白这是他惯用的伎俩，但你还是任由自己陷在这样的气味中，任由弟弟的声音在你脑海里继续回响。  
“………我想为他的每一寸皮肤、每一缕头发创作……我要把我这迷醉而热狂的头/永久的埋入这乌黑发波的怀抱/于是我灵敏的思绪得到它微颤的柔抚/仿佛重逢在这无止境的芳香中摇荡………”

来自掌心的温热触感打断了你，你看向用脸颊摩挲着你的茂丘西奥，他过于年轻的的脸上满是世故的勾引。  
“您也是为‘他’而来了？”  
他从你的眼睛里读懂默认，于是松开你，懒洋洋地侧卧在床上。  
“我在十三岁的时候遇到他——说起来，您的名字和他一样呢——他那时候也只是个穷小子，靠给别人抄稿为生。他从我爸妈手里买下了我，花了一个月的面包钱。”他换了个姿势趴在在床上，“他给我食物和住处，让我给他跳舞。我跳的时候他写诗，我没日没夜地跳，他没日没夜地写，我们累得吃掉一整条火腿，然后倒在一起睡了整个白天。”  
你看着他，他趴在床上的姿势也像是精心设计过，过大的领口展示着他小巧的锁骨和平坦的乳房，托着下巴的姿势把他湿润的嘴唇送到你的面前。你不知道这些话他说过多少遍，但他的眼睛里确实是陷入回忆的迷失神色。  
“他开始投稿的时候四处碰壁，我们花掉最后一点钱买了一瓶酒，他喝醉之后玩弄我的头发，亲吻我的嘴唇和痣，第一次进入我，上帝啊，那可真疼。我们都以为会死在那个晚上。”  
他的声音渐渐弱下，吐息和目光都打在你的嘴唇上。你顺势吻他，在他的嘴角尝到了一点苦涩。他很快就热情地缠了上来，你尝他的舌头、牙齿和光滑的下巴，他甜极了，那一点点苦味像泡沫一样转瞬即逝。你觉得恶心又生气，于是咬进他的皮肉让他发出尖叫，用粗鲁的动作在他身上留下指痕。  
“先生，先生，”他气喘吁吁地从你的唇齿下逃开，笑嘻嘻地冲你张开双腿，“您饶了我，饶了我吧——您是不是还没有见过‘它’？只要您想，我可以把衣服卷到腰上，躺在那儿不动，把它整夜地献给您——”他急急地拉起下摆，把赤裸的下半身完全暴露在你眼前，他甚至把腿张得更开好让你看清楚他左边大腿内侧那颗红色的痣。

“亲爱的哥哥：  
我的缪斯左腿内侧有颗痣。那是我眼睛的星辰，我天性的太阳。世间那些苍白的玫瑰花中，没有一朵像它的红色那样理想。我把它吞下，胸膛里阵阵灼痛，还充满了永恒的、罪恶的欲望。它知道我酷爱艺术，有时就化作最是妩媚妖娆的人，并以虚伪作为动听的借口使我的唇习惯于下流的春药。”

你凑过去吮吸它，舌尖碾过蛊惑弟弟的春药。他在你身下呻吟，意有所指地用大腿内侧的皮肤摩擦着你微刺的胡须。他的阴茎在你的视线里逐渐变硬，后穴蠢蠢欲动的汁水沾湿你的手指。  
“您，您希望我…念他的诗吗？”他被舔得气息不稳，断断续续地说，“有些先生喜欢这样，我可以……我记得那些句子……‘丰富的首饰使他像个胜利者/如同狂欢节上摩尔人的女奴……’”  
你粗鲁地把手指塞进他的嘴里，让弟弟的诗不从那娼妓的口中念出。你当然知道那句诗接下来是什么，茂丘西奥也知道。他含着你的手指，蒙着水雾的绿眼睛故作茫然地盯着你，赤裸的身体熟练地打开成当年诗人看到的样子。弟弟的声音指导着你的目光在他的肉体上逡巡。“………他的手臂和小腿，大腿和腰肢/油一样光滑，天鹅般婀娜苗条/在我透彻宁静的眼睛前晃动/他的肚子和乳房，一串串葡萄向我逼近/比堕落天使更温柔，要扰乱我的灵魂栖身的休息……”  
他适时地挺起胸脯，把硬挺的乳尖讨好地递到你嘴边乞求你的噬咬，你吮吸它们顶端的汗水像吮吸忘忧草和毒人芹的汁液。他浑身软成了酸奶油，你的手托住他从你腰间滑下的腿，重新抚摸起根部的那颗红色的痣。他支起上身和你一起看着它，没一会就厌烦地倒回床上，把脚踝架在你的肩膀，有一搭没一搭地继续卖弄着他与诗人的故事。  
“那晚之后，他的诗稿奇迹般地被征用了——而且这只是个开端，后来约稿的信可真是源源不断！我们富裕起来，过了一段惬意的日子………但开始的那段时间，他像疯了一样，不吃不喝，也不怎么让我吃喝，他不分日夜地和我做爱，困了睡在我的头发里，醒来垫着我的大腿写诗，我依旧给他跳舞，跳到饿晕过去。醒来的时候他喂给我咖啡和面包，自己却只吮吸我的痣，就好像他还是个婴儿而我是他奶妈的乳房……”  
之后的故事你不想再听，于是毫无征兆地操进他的身体。他当然准备好了，娼妓的后穴也是娼妓。你被熟稔地吞下，裹着你阴茎的内壁渗出病态的高热。他妓女的身体浮上一层处女的绯红，皮肤下丰盈的汁水和一缕缕诗歌在你掌心之下流淌。你俯下身再一次亲吻那颗痣，狠狠地咬过你弟弟灵感女神的乳头和最珍爱的小饰物，他主动扭动腰肢，湿得一塌糊涂，搂着你发出不知羞耻地尖叫。你在麝香、乳香和龙涎里又一次闻到你弟弟，似乎他留在茂丘西奥体内气味的卵被你捅破，那些味道就混着淫秽的液体一起流出。

“亲爱的哥哥：  
我的身体日益衰弱，医生说我或许坚持不过这个冬天。我也有这样的预感因为我最近时常梦到你我的幼年时光。我梦到泛青的地平线、花园、在白石地中呜咽的喷泉、亲吻、早晚都啁啾鸣唱的鸟雀、以及牧歌当中最天真的一切。可到头了！我的精神，我的脊梁，都热切地呼唤闲，我要仰面朝天躺下，在清凉爽人的黑夜的帏慢中蜷缩。我知道怎样召回幸福的时辰，蜷缩在他的膝间我重温过去、温存的心、可爱的身躯、那些盟誓、芬芳和无休止的亲吻。哥哥，迟生的缪斯的发明也阻止不了患病的生灵。请您不要为我流泪，我的生命已经超过了我能做出的最好的假设。  
你永远的弟弟  
提伯尔特”

悲伤冲刷着你的身体，高潮冲刷着茂丘西奥的。你收到诗人的来信时他已经与世长辞，留下不多的遗产、厚厚的手稿以及年轻的遗孀。茂丘西奥很快挥霍掉所有的钱，不得不以他缪斯女神的身份放荡谋生。人们热爱诗人的才华，他左腿内侧的痣成了读者嫖客趋之若鹜的圣地，就好像那些可怜的庸才当真能从这里吮出诗人的天才灵光。  
你再一次以指腹摩擦那颗可怜的红色斑点，它在人们的朝圣下肿得越来越大，颜色越来越深，你开始觉得茂丘西奥是对的，他的确是这颗乳头后的乳房。但那又如何呢，你漠然地想着，如果茂丘西奥利用这些信徒满足他无止的欲望，他们也理应从他身上继承属于年轻诗人的梅毒。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 波德莱尔诗歌引用：  
> “我要把我这迷醉而热狂的头/永久的埋入这乌黑发波的怀抱/于是我灵敏的思绪得到它微颤的柔抚/仿佛重逢在这无止境的芳香中摇荡………” 《长发》  
> “世间那些苍白的玫瑰花中，没有一朵像它的红色那样理想”改自“因为这些苍白的玫瑰花中，没有一朵像我那红色的理想。”  
> 《理想》  
> “我把它吞下，胸膛里阵阵灼痛，还充满了永恒的、罪恶的欲望。”《毁灭》  
> “它知道我酷爱艺术，有时就化作最是妩媚妖娆的人，并以虚伪作为动听的借口使我的唇习惯于下流的春药。”改自““它知道我酷爱艺术，有的时候就化作了女人最是妩媚妖烧，并且以虚伪作为动听的借口，  
> 使我的嘴唇习惯下流的春药。”《毁灭》  
> “丰富的首饰使他像个胜利者/如同狂欢节上摩尔人的女奴”《首饰》  
> 椰子油和麝香，浓密的长发滚到脖子上《长发》  
> 忘忧草和毒人芹的汁液 《忘川》  
> 麝香、乳香和龙涎香 《应和》  
> “他的手臂和小腿，大腿和腰肢/油一样光滑，天鹅般婀娜苗条/在我透彻宁静的眼睛前晃动/他的肚子和乳房，一串串葡萄向我逼近/比堕落天使更温柔，要扰乱我的灵魂栖身的休息”《首饰》  
> “那时我将梦到泛青的地平线/花园，在白石地中呜咽的喷泉/亲吻，早晚都啁啾鸣唱的鸟雀/以及牧歌当中最天真的一切”《巴黎风景》  
> “可到头了！/我的精神，我的脊梁，都热切地呼唤闲暇”《一天的结束》  
> “我要仰面朝天躺下，在清凉爽人的黑夜的帏慢中蜷缩”改自““我要仰面朝天躺下，在你的帏慢中蜷缩，哦清凉爽人的黑夜！”《一天的结束》  
> “我知道怎样召回幸福的时辰/蜷缩在他的膝间，我重温过去/温存的心、可爱的身躯/那些盟誓、芬芳，”改自“我知道怎样召回幸福的时辰，蜷缩在你的膝间，我重温过去。因为呀，你情倦的美哪里去寻，除了你温存的心、可爱的身躯？我知道怎样召回幸福的时辰。那些盟誓、芬芳，无休止的亲吻，可会复生于不可测和的深渊调”《阳台》  
> “迟生的缪斯的发明，也阻止不了患病的生灵”《我爱回忆》


End file.
